fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Prison health
Background The medical problem and healthcare issues are huge in prisons. Links Media * Northwest Herald - Crystal Lake, IL, USA Centegra vehemently opposed Mercy’s previous attempt on the grounds that it would drive up health-care costs by unnecessarily duplicating services provided. * Inmate wins civil rights lawsuit against Del. prison medical firm The News Journal - Wilmington, DE -- Hampton said the judge's ruling is "another brick of evidence" that health care in Delaware prisons "violates the 8th Amendment and is indefensible." * http://www.insidebayarea.com/argus/oped/ci_5564917 Theres more than games in Sacramento - The Argus - Fremont, CA, USA - Certainly not with health care, one of the top priorities this year for both houses of the Legislature and the governor. The Assembly is advancing the Fair ... * Join Together Online, March 2007, Pain Doctor's Second Trial Begins William Hurwitz, a well-known pain doctor, is on trial for the second time on charges that he overprescribed powerful painkillers like OxyContin. * Boston Globe, March 30, 2007 Rep. Kennedy, colleague hold hearing on mental health parity Requiring employers and insurers to offer the same coverage for people battling mental and physical illnesses would help fix a broken health care system and lift a stigma associated with mental disorders, advocates told two congressmen Friday. * Hepatitis C called a looming crisis: Disease affects many inmates but treatment is hard to get Contra Costa Times, Fri, 30 Mar 2007, The most dangerous thing coming out of prison these days may be something most convicts don't even know they have: hepatitis C. Nobody knows how many inmates have the disease; by some estimates, around 40 percent of the 2.2 million in jail and prison are infected, compared with just 2 percent of the general population. * Pain control reduces length of stay in hospitals Medical News Today, March 30, 2007 ''Effective postoperative pain control using continuous peripheral nerve block reduced average length-of-stay by nearly a day, University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine physicians reported today during the 81st Clinical and Scientific Congress of the International Anesthesia Research Society at the Buena Vista Palace in Orlando, Fla. * Role of emotions in how patients feel arthritis pain How does the brain process the experience of pain? Thanks to advances in neuroimaging, we now know the answer lies in a network of brain structures called the pain matrix. * Former Doctor Charged in Drug Fraud RedNova, Sat, 31 Mar 2007 By Clifton Adcock, Tulsa World, Okla. Mar. 31--Patrick J. Fahey was 'a dope dealer posing as a doctor,' the attorney general says. CLINICAL REVIEW: Cardiac Arrhythmias By Griffith, Kathryn 1. Aetiology and e PR Web, Fri, 30 Mar 2007 2:21 PM PDT Heartland Rehabilitation Services Sees Growing Trend: Runners Turn To Physical Therapy http://prweb.com/releases/2007/3/prweb515450.htm More and more runners are discovering physical therapys lifelong benefits. Jacksonville, FL runner uses physical therapist, not a personal trainer, to avoid surgery, stay healthy, and run faster (PRWeb Mar 30, 2007) Post Comment:Trackback URL: * Dangerous substances, such as oxycontin and morphine, are prescribed by doctors every day. Why then, is marijuana - which is far less dangerous than either * How safe is your hospital? Consumer Reports In contrast, after her surgery at the second hospital, a nurse not only answered her call, but also discovered the reason for Parks' lightheadedness--low ... category:wellness